Kingdom Hearts Inheritance
by NewGenerator2
Summary: This is a Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction featuring my OC Mako as the Main character.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Darkness that was all Mako could see as he fell headfirst (we all know that was how it was going to start). As he fell, he felt he was falling slower and slower, until his legs began to move on their own and his feet touched what seemed to bee solid ground. Mako slowly turned his head left and right, but still saw nothing but darkness, until he heard a crack from below. He shifted his head and vision to look down to see what he had been looking for, light. The crack began to spread until the floor was turned into pieces of a ginormous circle.

The pieces began to rise individually, until the perfectly circled platform showed a painting of him with eyes closed and completely relaxed. Behind the picture of himself, Mako saw tall buildings that resembled his home. Breaking Mako from his concentration on the floor painting, three pillars of light appeared from above on the edge of the platform, each evenly spaced. The lights faded and each revealed a different item, a staff that had what appeared to be a mouse insignia on top, a shield with the same insignia on the plating, and a double-edged sword with the same insignia above the handle. As if he was instantaneously drawn, he walked toward the sword and gently grabbed onto it.

The shield and staff disappeared, and in front of Mako appeared a series of lights that turned into a swirling stair case that lead to a round colossal tower with painted windows that made it look like a catholic church (has anyone else noticed or thought of that?). Curious, Mako walked up the stairs he looked back and saw the painted platform he was on was the top of a similar tower as the one he was walking toward. Mako continued his path up the stairs. He reached the top of the stairs and saw another perfectly circled platform, but it was pink and instead of his picture, there was a white silhouette of a feminine figure with short long hair. While he was still on the edge of the new platform, he did not move an inch and kept a strong gaze at the female silhouette, until a two-sided door appeared at the opposite end.

The door was salmon colored, and had a golden flower like symmetrical pattern on it. Thinking it was a way out of this mysterious realm, he began walking toward it, but when he was half way there, he sensed something or some one was behind him. He turned to see, nothing was there at first, until he looked down to see a strange shadow like figure. Mako cocked his head to the right out of confusion and stayed like that until the creature jumped at him and scratched the air as he came closer and closer. Realizing he was under attack, Mako held the sword with both hands and swung it at the attacking monster cutting it in half from the sides and the creatures head and it vanished.

Although he had slayed two more monsters, Mako was still unease. He glanced side to side on the ground looking for enemies, but none appeared before him. He turned around and still there were no monsters. Thinking the fighting was all done Mako began walking toward the door. As he held the sword with his free right hand, he touched the door with his free left.

The doors opened in his direction and a burst of light had shrouded him as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Mako found himself on a new perfectly circled platform, but this one was far different from the other two. It was all black except for the giant X that connected to the edges. He looked around the platform to see if there were any enemies. As he bagan to walk, the X began top glow a bright sky blue and a perfectly round stone emerged from the center.

Once the stone had finished rising from the ground, Mako walked towards it. As he studied the stone he spotted a slot on top of it. He raised an eyebrow and wondered if he should slit his sword inside it and he did without hesitation. The sword began to glow and unleashed a pillar of light, causing Mako to step back in reaction. He found himself being pulled into the light as if it were a vacuum, at first he resisted the force but then he thought, why should he be afraid of the light, so he relaxed his body and allowed himself to be sucked into the pillar of light and then he saw nothing but whiteness.


	2. Chapter 1

Mako opened his eyes to see that he was back in his room on his bed and realized that nothing he experienced was real. "What was that all about," he asked himself? He sat up in his bed so he could stretch and yawn. He looked out the window on his left to see the sun in a peculiar position, he then looked at his alarm clock to see that it was 7:01 AM, school started in twenty-nine minutes. Mako screamed as he jumped out of bed and grabbed his school uniform, which was made from a pair of blue pants, a white-buttoned shirt, black dress shoes, and a black tie, all wrinkled up and on the floor. Mako zipped his pants up, buttoned his shirt, tied his necktie, tied his shoes, grabbed his satchel and ran out the door but then realized he forgot what he needed for second period.

He ran back to his room and picked up his bamboo blade, slid it into a revealing sheath, wrapped it around his shoulder and waist and ran back out his bedroom door. Fortunately he was not in too much of a hurry, so he grabbed the donuts his mother left him and ran out the front door eating while on the move. He ran down the hallway passing multiple doors with various numbers and letters above each peephole, and was able to reach the elevator before it closed. Mako panted, as he was elevated down to the lobby. "Late for school again Mako," asked the old lady sharing the elevator with him?

"No Mrs. Hasato," Mako answered, "I'm running late. No ones actually late until the starting bell rings."

The old lady giggled and replied, "Whatever helps you oversleep." The elevator finally reached the lobby and Mako bolted out through the lobby while sending a gust of wind to anything and anyone across the path he ran. He was successfully out of the building and made a quick left turn on the sidewalk. The Big City was like any other modern city people would be willing to see, with streets being covered in cars, trains on high bridges, and buildings that touched the sky. Mako's heart was pounding as he ran to school and worried about being late, but when he saw a mounted clock on a median, showing that he had twenty minutes left, his face went from worried and concerned, to determined and strong, and his heart began to beat calmly.

"There's no way I'm going to be late again," said Mako as he ran, "it's Friday, and I am not taking any more Saturday morning detentions!" He began to run more rapidly, jumping over and sliding under any furniture that any two people were holding in his way, half of which were being arrested. Mako was halfway to his high school with fifteen minutes to go when he ran past an alley and heard a feminine scream. He stepped back to see what was happening and saw a woman being mugged by at least five men in black telling her to give them her purse. He set his satchel down by his feet, pulled out his bamboo sword and ran towards the mugging.

The woman shut her eyes as she heard what seemed like an echo of sinister laughs. She then began hearing a new series of sounds that, to her, sounded like, thwacks, grunts, 'owwies,' and thuds. When she opened her eyes the men trying to take her purse were on the ground moaning in pain. At first she was confused, but then she took advantage of the moment and scurried away. Once she was out of the dark alley, she began to wonder who saved her life.

Mako had thirteen minutes until school started and it was in sight. "I can make it," said Mako, "I can make it!" As He continued his path to school, a figure wearing a black hooded robe was watching him. The figure turned around and pulled out a blue gem that began to glow. Within moments, the gem was projecting a small figure wearing an equally designed black hooded robe.

Six minutes was all that was going to decide the fate of Mako's permanent record, of course it wouldn't have mattered since he had the most tardiness in junior year history. After he ran through the schools front yard, he began 'the fast walk' once he opened the school doors. Although it slowed down his timing, being caught running in the hallway would only make him even tardier for class. As he entered the hallway where his first period was the last minute turned into seconds, and began counting down from ten to one, until he was in his desk and the bell rang. "Congratulations Mako," said the teacher, "you've saved yourself from any more trouble."

Mako smiled wide and the teacher began class. An hour and thirty minutes later, Mako began a small celebration in the hallway jumping and cheering for himself without shame. "Someone made it to class on time," said a feminine voice that he memorized with his mind and heart. He turned to see a beautiful teenaged girl with long light blonde hair, wearing the same uniform as him but with a skirt. Before Mako responded once he looked at her, he had a flashback of his dream the previous night, the white feminine silhouette.

Within moments he was back to the present. "Uh," Mako stuttered, "oh hey Rissa. Yeah. It was a miracle actually. I had to run across town."

"Well although it was quite the accomplishment," said Rissa, "I doubt it helped your permanent record."

"Yeah," Mako said, "the narrator already covered that."

Rissa looked away confused, but ignored the statement and continued the conversation. "So I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Rissa asked?

"Absolutely," Mako said. He watched her walk away with such indescribable elegance in his eyes. Once Rissa was out of his sight, Mako was back in reality and went to his locker to take out his bamboo sword that he stored in there as he hurried to first period. He hung his satchel in his locker, took out his sword, still in its sheath, wrapped it around his body and walked to kendo class. There was no need for Mako to carry a duffle bag for his kendo uniform since the uniform was school property and stayed at the school at all times where it was worn and washed.

The classroom was wide enough to be a hotel suite without dividing walls. Three of the walls had nature wallpaper, showing ocean waves, bonsai trees, and jagged rocks, which had the entrance door, while the fourth wall was covered by an enormous mirror so that the students could see their movements. The floor mat was colored in a maple wood pattern. Across the hall from that class was a locker room with shower so no worries for the students' body odor the rest of the day. The bell rang and Kendo class had begun.

There were a total of fourteen students in that classroom, they were seated across from the mirror where the teacher sat and watched his students, and each was defeated by Mako. However, even though he was a prodigy in the art of kendo, the teacher treated them all equally. None of the other thirteen students were able to end Mako's winning streak of thirty wins in a row. They were all furious with him, and it was not only because he bested them all in kendo, but for an additional reason that each student differently had. Kendo was the only class Mako did not have a friend in.

There were fifteen minutes of class left, since the teacher knew about the hated tension between Mako and the other thirteen students, he decided to have them do a rather interesting exercise.

"Mako," the teacher shouted.

"Yes Master," Mako said standing firmly in an attentive posture.

With his sword the teacher pointed to the bonsai wall and said, "Stand over there." Mako did as instructed. Pointing in the opposite direction with his sword, the teacher pointed to the ocean wave wallpaper across from Mako and said, "The rest of you stand over there." The other thirteen students did as instructed. The teacher walked toward the center of the floor mat, turned to face the thirteen students and began explaining the exercise.

"Now," the teacher said to the thirteen, "I am fully aware that none of you are a fan of Mako's (Mako bowed his head in depression). With this relationship status, I have decided that all of you will perform a special exercise, one that I performed during my days in training. The thirteen of you will face Mako as a unit." All thirteen students gasped in shock, while Mako silently shrieked in terror. "Now this will not be an actual match," the teacher continued, "so none of you will go back to your starting positions once you've made contact."

'This is insane,' Mako thought, 'he's practically having me fight a hoard of demons!'

"Mako," the teacher said as he faced him, "I know this is quite the surprise to you, but I am doing this so that you may be able to unleash your ultimate potential. While you are sparing, I want you to fight as though you were in a war, fight like your life depended on it." Mako looked passed the teacher and saw the other students. Although their faces were shaded from their helmets, he was able to see each of their sinister grins and hateful demon eyes.

'With this exercise,' Mako thought, 'I might actually have to fight like my life depended on it.' Mako's heart began to beat as though it were an earthquake. He never fought this many opponents before, yes there were those punks in the alley on his way to school that morning, but that was a surprise attack against inexperienced losers. Mako had never felt such fear, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was his teacher.

"Mako," he said, "remember what I told you about your fear against the odds. Calm your heart and listen to it." As the teacher walked away toward the mirror, Mako's heart began to beat slowly he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and did as his teacher advised. All the students began to form their stances and waited for their master to begin the fight, all while Mako still had closed eyes. "Begin," the teacher shouted!

Mako's eyes snapped open and battle cries filled the room as he charged at the other students as they did to him. Although they were all a short distance from each other, Mako had plenty of time to think about his next move. If he attacked the middle student everyone else would be able to surround him, so he decided to run to the far left student. Not one of the other thirteen students could follow Mako's movements. Once Mako was within striking range, he made his move and swung his sword at one of the students that hated him.

The student deflected the attack and tried to counter with a downward strike, but Mako deflected that move and struck him with a wide side swing to the neck, which sent the student to the ground. The next student in front of Mako struck, but he parried with his own sword. As they struggled to overpower the other, two other students quickly ran behind Mako. He began to panic, but then Mako remembered that his teacher said to fight as though he were in a war, so he lifted his front leg and used it to shove the student he struggled with to push him back, then he stepped backwards rapidly avoiding the double downward strike from the two students behind him, and to counter, he swung his sword to the right students shins with enough force to have him fall on his face, then Mako turned to the student on the left and stroke him to the stomach and sent him flying and crashing to the ground with a thud. Mako and the other students fought as though they were truly in a war.

That so called war lasted longer than fifteen minutes to the students. Although Mako fought fiercely and bravely, he was hit more than thirteen times. The opposing army of thirteen eventually surrounded him and he took the whacks while on the ground while his sword was on the ground and out of reach. At that moment, none of the students cared about their honor or when class was over, all they did was enjoy overpowering there shared and most hated enemy. Suffering from the beating he was given, Mako struggled to keep his eyes open as he tried to reach for his sword.

The beating continued until the teacher saw that there was only five minutes of class left and shouted, "Enough," but the students did not obey. They were so focused on their revenge that they did not hear the command. Instantaneously impatient the teacher grabbed his own kendo sword with both hands, stood in the standard kendo-fighting pose, and ran towards the mob of students. No one saw the movements, or felt the attacking blows, all the thirteen students knew was that they were on the ground and in pain. As the students were groaning, the teacher stood straight up with sword in his left hand.

"I said 'enough'," he said, "now I want the thirteen of you to go across the hall and take a shower. Mako I'd like to speak with you for a moment." The students did as their teacher ordered as soon as they were able to stand up. Mako sat down in front of the teacher as the teacher sat down opposing the mirrors. Mako took his helmet off and set it to the side and unwrapped the cloth that he wore under it.

"What did you want to talk about master," Mako asked? The teacher that Mako called master out of respect placed his right hand over Mako's heart. Mako was confused until he felt it beating.

"Your heart races like a hare," the teacher said, "such is the result of surviving a war, but tell me Mako, does your heart beat like this often?"

"Well actually master," Mako said, "whenever I'm stressed or under any other sort of pressure, it does start beating like that, sometimes faster."

The teacher thought for a moment on his star pupil's words, then he finally spoke, "Would you like to know a secret about hearts Mako?" Mako was confused at first as to why his master would tell him a secret. He finally decided to listen and his teacher spoke, "You know the saying of listening to your heart, well when your heart beats like that in those situations, it is because it is fighting darkness. The darkness is forcing your heart to tell you to give up or give in, to run away, and be scared. When your heart is like a storm, trying to balance out the light and dark, allow it to settle then listen to it calmly.

Don't allow the battle to consume your heart, instead have your heart consume the battle." "Yes master," said Mako as he bowed in respect.

At that moment, the bell rang ending the class period. "Go and take a shower," said the teacher, "I will write you a late note while you are in there. Do not rush or you will have darkness face your heart again."

"Yes master," said Mako as he bowed and stood up, "thank you." When Mako walked into the locker room, all the students that hated him were drying off and dressing up in their school uniform while giving him angry eyes and smirks. They all glared towards him with such hate and disgust, but that did not stop him from taking his clothes off and going in the shower. The bell rang when he was halfway done with cleansing himself, but he remained calm remembering what his kendo teacher taught and promised him. He was finally finished, dressed himself up, modestly took the late note from his kendo teacher and calmly walked toward his third period class.

Once it was time for lunch, Mako chose what he wanted to eat at the lunch line and set them on his tray and sat with his friend Rissa. He found her at a two-chaired table as usual on the school balcony. Once they were half way done with their meals, Mako had finished telling his story of kendo class to Rissa. "That's horrible," Rissa shouted and realized her tone once she saw the other students stare at her, she lowered her voice and continued, "why would your teacher have you do something like that?"

"Well," Mako began to answer as he swallowed a bite of his cheese burger, "he said he wanted to 'see my full potential,' whatever that meant."

"Should we report this," asked Rissa, "I mean I'm certain that your mom will freak out about this."

"Nah," Mako said, "that little war was probably for the best. Maybe the other students don't hate me so much any more."

Rissa's eyes began to show an upset expression and she asked Mako a question: "Mako, why do you want to be friends with them so much. They swat away every smile, handshake and bow you've tried to give them."

"Well," Mako began to answer, "I can't let hate stop me from becoming friends with some one. It's like when we first met in the park when we were five."

"Oh yeah," Rissa said, "I guess you have a point. How could I ever forget that? We were both your average cliché five year old cootie phobic brats but you saved me any way."

"Actually," Mako said, "I believe that my friends were in need of a player in our kick ball game so I walked up to you and your friends to see if you wanted to play but you all said 'no' and that 'boy's had cooties.' Then after you somehow lost your dolly in the trash can that you hopped inside of to find it, the trash man came and tossed you in the back of the truck without realizing, then I chased you in the truck halfway across town to pull you out. So if anyone in that story was 'your average cliché five year old cootie phobic brat' back then it was you." And Rissa gave to Mako what all breathing men fear… The Look. The dark squinting gaze from a woman that men have come to discover as a signal of a random punishment, no one could predict what came after that enraged glare from a woman, it could be a lecture she screamed at the top of her lungs, a beating, a smack to the face, or a murder, none of which were pleasant coming from a woman.

Mako panicked and corrected himself, "Of coarse your version of the story is probably more accurate." Rissa relieved her face from 'The 'Look,' and grinned with glee.

Rissa loosened her grin into a closed smile and said, "Well no matter how the story is told, I'm glad I became friends with you Mako."

Mako blushed turned his head to the side and said, "Yeah, I'm glad I became friends with you too Rissa." After they finished their meals Rissa and Mako continued talking until the bell ending the lunch period ended and it was time to go to their next class. Three hours had passed and it was time for everyone to go home. As always, Mako and Rissa walked home together talking about each other's day. On this walk however, Rissa had an interesting question for her friend.

"Hey Mako," she asked, "how come you take your sword home with you?"

"Well," Mako began to answer, "I like to practice with it every day and night after school."

"But you only need to practice in your second period class. Why do you need to spend so much time training?"

"Well you know how much I've loved kendo since the sixth grade. I was so drawn to those sword fights in that dojo, I couldn't help myself but to join. Of coarse I was inexperienced and they all wiped the floor with me. When I came home that day I told my parents what happened and that I didn't think I was going to stay in the club, until my dad placed his hands on my shoulders and reminded me of how I was first excited seeing those kids sword fight. He said to me, 'Son, don't give up on what you want to be great at.

"'Those punks didn't learn all that beat you up crap in an instant, they had to practice, and so do you.' So I stayed in the club and practiced day and night like I said, but a couple of months later, he… passed away. So every night and day when I practice kendo, I can still see my father speaking words of wisdom." Mako stopped in his tracks on the side walk, he pulled his bamboo sword out from his back and held it to the sky with a look of despair on his face, he could feel his heart beating more heavier, but not rapidly. His heart began to beat that way until he felt on his sword wielding hand soft finger tips and saw that they belonged to his friend Rissa.

They lowered each other's hands and as Rissa looked straight into Mako's eyes with a sincerest gaze and said, "Your father would be proud of you." They stood perfectly still and looked at each other, not caring that the people walking by were staring at them. Mako and Rissa stood that way, until they felt the earth shake beneath them. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Mako answered Rissa. They then heard a woman screaming who was no more that seventy-five feet from them. Rissa and Mako turned to see the commotion and saw a woman who fell after being attacked by a creature that Mako was familiar with. 'That's the same monster from my dream last night,' he thought. He then saw the collapsed woman's body cover in shadow, and she turned into the same creature.

Everyone panicked and ran Mako and Rissa followed of coarse as the bright sky turned to a dark gray blanket. 'That's one of the same creatures from my dream,' Mako thought, 'should I try to fight it?' His decision was made for him, there were so many people in the fleeing crowd behind him he was not able to go back and do battle. As he continued to run in the fleeing mob, he struggled to stay with his best friend, everyone was shoving and pushing to avoid being any closer to danger. However, the creatures were approaching closer and closer as they multiplied with each victim.

Mako began searching for a way to escape with Rissa, but no matter what street they turned on or what alley they entered the creatures were there. They finally made it to Mako's apartment. Since the elevator would have taken so long, they regrettably took the stairs, but a squadron of the creatures continued to chase them. They ran until they were on the roof, at that moment, Mako decided to make his stand. "Enough of this," he shouted as he set his satchel down and formed his kendo stance. He stepped forward keeping his posture and waited for an attack like in his dream.

The battle was almost like déjà vu, except, Mako could not land a single solid hit. He could tell his sword was going through the monsters but they were not being destroyed. Mako began to panic in confusion and his heart began to race. In an instant, Mako was on the ground with a scratch on his stomach and a tear in his school shirt where one of the monsters scratched. His heart continued to race as he took the pain, and when he heard a feminine shriek, his heart beat increased exponentially.

He shifted his head to see where the scream came from and saw that his best friend was in danger, being surrounded by the creatures. "Rissa," Mako shouted, he struggled to stand back up while trying to withstand the pain. As his heart continued to race, he remembered the words he heard that day which helped him in every battle he would face in the future.

'When your heart is like a storm, trying to balance out the light and dark, allow it to settle then listen to it calmly. Don't allow the battle to consume your heart, instead have your heart consume the battle.' Mako closed his eyes, inhaled through his nose, his heartbeat had already begun to slow down, and when he exhaled through his mouth his heart was gentle as a lullaby. He opened his eyes back up and grasped his bamboo sword with both hands, held it over his head, and charged in to save his friend with a strong battle cry. Mako Jumped high and attacked the creatures in front of Rissa with a downward strike.

As the sword descended, it began to glow with such embracing light. When the attack was complete, not only were three creatures vanquished and vanished, like his dream, and the light was gone, but also Mako was no longer holding a bamboo sword. Instead, in his hands was a sword unlike he'd never seen. It was broad, sharp, made of grey metal with an orange line in the middle with two holes going through it, around the handle was an orange guard, and on the bottom of the guard was a chain of six links holding a grey heart at the end. Both Mako and Rissa were shocked in awe as they saw the new weapon.

"What is this," Mako asked? He continued to ponder this thought until a voice only he could hear said, 'A Keyblade…' "A key… blade?" 'The power within you.' "Power…."

"Mako," Rissa screeched catching his attention! He turned around to see that the creatures were surrounding instinct he acted and fought and wiped each of the ten monsters out one by one. "Mako," she continued, "what is that?"

"I,"Mako began to say, "I heard a voice. It said 'keyblade.'"

"Voice," asked Rissa as she began to panic, "Keyblade? Mako you're not making any sense, what's going on?"

"I don't know," Mako answered, "and I know everything that's happening dosen't make sense but, we need to stay calm. Can you promise me that you'll be strong?"

Rissa was confused but mostly scared. She was shocked to hear that Mako wanted her to stay calm in such chaos, but then she looked deep into his green emerald eyes and the quick and heavy breaths she was making, became slow and soft. She walked toward Mako until they were at least a foot apart and said, "Only if you'll be my streangth." Mako and Rissa then smiled at each other until they felt another earthquake. It only lasted for three seconds at least, but after it Mako and Rissa looked around.

Rissa gasped and said, "Mako look!" He faced the direction she was pointing and saw what she saw. It was a building of importance it had a rectangular body with a dome at the center of the top, covered in a black, shadowing mist.

"It's city hall," Mako stated.

They stared blankly at it with worried expressions. Within moments, the center of the city was shrouded in a perfectly black dome, and that dome was taking new shape. It sprouted a black walled fence with a yellow round gate at the front, another black walled fence inside the first, and within that wall, sprouted an enormous castle with gargoyles, jagged rooftops, and yellow-lit windows. Mako was in shock, and awe at the horrifying sight, and then directed his attention to the gate that began to form a strange emblem, it resembled a heart with spider legs on the bottom and the heart itself, instead of round, was made of six straight sides. Then, from the outer castle walls, came multiple streams of darkness that spread through the buildings around it, giving them similar transformations.

"Mako," said Rissa catching his attention, he saw that she was facing the opposite direction, and turned to see what she was looking at. His pupils shrank as he saw a giant full black monster, with yellow eyes, medusa hair, and a hole shaped like a heart in its torso. Startled Mako and Rissa stepped back, until h back of his foot reached the edge of the building, then he stopped himself from taking a step further then he stopped Rissa. He looked back at the monster to see that it had its arm raised high with an open hand to smash them. As the apparent hand of fate came closer, Mako was struggling to find a means of escape.

His concentration, however, was interrupted when Rissa wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't stand seeing her so afraid, and realized he needed to do whatever it took to protect her, so he lowered his brow, squinted his eyes, and as the shadowy giant hand was near impact, Mako used his new sword to cut the palm, causing the monster to pull it back. Both Mako's and Rissa's eyes were wide open with shock to see such power in Mako's counter attack. Mako studied this 'keyblade,' as the voice in his head called it, and realized what needed to be done. "Uh… Rissa," Mako began, "could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Oh uh… sure," Rissa answered as she let go of him. Mako readied himself to battle the monster before him. The monster, recovered from the previous blow, pulled its hand behind its head, tightened it into a fist, and unleashed its furry upon Mako with a punch. As Mako saw the great black fist come closer to him, he continued to remain calm. Before the black fist made contact, Mako mad a surprisingly high jump, completely avoiding the impact.

He landed on the back of the fist with both feet, bolted on the arm, and roared as he used his new sword to cut through the head of the beast. After delivering the blow, Mako fell feet first to the floor and made a perfect landing, while the monster disintegrated piece by piece from the head to it's feet. (I wanted it to be longer too, but for the life f me, I couldn't extend it any further than that) "Mako," Rissa called as she ran to him. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know," Mako answered, "I simply stayed calm and it felt like my body was moving on its own." Her amusement and his bewilderment were cut off at the sounds of people screaming, and the sight of building shaping into a darker and devious form. They began to be nervous and scared again, as Rissa cuddled on Mako making him blush for a moment then regaining his focus.

"What are we going to do," Rissa asked? There was no answer everything was silent, until, Mako felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was Rissa did the same as he did so. The saw a stranger wearing a black hooded coat, he said nothing.

"Who are you," Mako asked? The stranger still said nothing all he did was turn around, wave his hand across his view and a black cloudy oval shape appeared before him. He walked toward it and disappeared but the dark cloud remained. They both wondered, 'should we follow,' and what they saw next made their decision. Mako and Rissa turned around to see the building across the one they were on top of was beginning to change in a dark cloud, then Rissa shrieked at the sight of more, smaller monsters, like the ones from the street, and more that were taller with colors and helmets.

As fear began to flow within them, they looked into each other's eyes and remembered that they promised each other that they would remain strong no matter what, so they held hands and ran into the dark cloud.


	3. Chapter 2

For a moment, Mako, still holding his sword called the keyblade, and Rissa could not see anything as they walked through what could have been the blackest void. At last their vision was clear and they were amazed at what they saw. They seemed to have been standing on a small island in the middle of space on the path between two gardens of pine trees leading to a tower like they have never seen. It was at least three stories tall, appeared to be crooked on the second floor, and had what appeared to be a giant wizards hands, they then found the hooded stranger and continued to follow him to the tower. Once inside The hooded stranger pointed at a spiral staircase, telling them to go up stairs. As the stranger walked away, Mako stopped him with a single question, The stranger turned around, had his entire outfit removed and tossed into the air, and Mako and Rissa were bewildered to see a broom with two sprouted arms, and using its brush for legs. It waved goodbye, turned around, and disappeared into another portal.

Mako and Rissa had their eyes wide open until Rissa asked,

t the slightest idea,s directions and walked up the stairs. They thought they were walking up to the next floor, but instead the stairs became wider leading, to a door with no room behind it, the stairs and doors repeated once more to one straight staircase to one final door.

asked Rissa? Her question was to be answered later. At the top door a light was beginning to emit from it, a ball of light emerged from the door and descended towards Mako and Rissa. The ball of light circled around the two friends until it finally stopped and hovered in front of them. Suddenly, the orbRissa,Rissa where are you?Mako,Rissa,Rissa!Again?Were those Mako asked? With no more enemies to distract him, Mako opened the door to the next staircase.

At that point Mako did not care about how bazaar the building was, or what those creatures that kept attacking him were, all that mattered to him was finding Rissa then, he would find the answers that bothered him so. He reached the next room and once more, he was forced to fight the monsters emerging from the ground. It would have been a flawless victory, however he was stricken more than once and found himself slightly bleeding from the claw marks on his chest showin multiple tears in his shirt, and the lower part of his tie sliced apart. Fortunately, the wound was not pain full enough to stop Mako from finding Rissa. He pressed on and walked through the next-door leading to the final staircase. These stairs went straight up with no curves like the last two. Staring straight at the final door, Mako gripped his keyblade with both hands, and roared as he ran up the stairs.

Mako tackled the door open, and landed into what appeared to be an office. He looked around and saw an old man with a long grey beard wearing a blue robe and a blue pointed hat with crescent moons and stars on it sitting in a chair behind the desk. the old man said, ve don better than I ever ,who are you? Where Then he heard doors opening from his right. Before he had a chance to look, someone wrapped his or her arms around him after shouting his name. The person loosened their grip and Mako was overjoyed to see who it was. he said hugging her back.

the old man said gaining their attention, causing them to stop hugging each other. Mako pushed Rissa behind him to keep her safe from whatever happened next. s claw wound and it was healed but his clothe s were still torn. Feeling utterly confused, Mako lowered his guard.

Yen Sid continued, PurebloodEmblem,

Mako interrupted, Emblem Heartless,

Yen Sid began to explain,

m sorry wait,before I pass out from exhaustion and massive stress pressure, can you explain to us what happened to our home?But of coarse,s body was shaped of a six edged heart with a round mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, with spider legs. It

This began to worry Mako and Rissa. They looked at each other then back at Yen Sid, and Rissa asked, Yen Sid remained silent.

Then Mako asked,

Yen Sid answered, The projection of the creature vanished. s, along with the Heartless and Nobodies?Is been happening,but I know that if I donll do ,however before you leave, you may need some new garments for your journey.s school uniform was torn to shreds. How fortunate that he was attacked above the belt.

Mako nodded and walked toward the door he directed him to. Yen Sid continued,

Mako asked?

Mako did as instructed, he imagined placing his sword in a sheath or scabbard and it disappeared.

Mako announced, out of enjoyment, he made it reappear and disappear. As he continued to the doors, Yen Sid turned his attention to Rissa.

Yen Sid said,

Rissa said. As Rissa looked at Mako, Mako turned his head to look at Rissa. This might have been the last time they would see each other, but because of their promise on their home world, they had to remain strong. Mako walked on, opening the door to the room where he was supposed to obtain some new duds. Walking into the next room, he caught sight of three strange women, they were short, each wearing the same clothing design but with different colors of pink, green and blue, and they had what appeared to be wings on their backs.

said the pink dressed woman when they all turned to face him, m Flora.I said the green dressed woman.

m Merryweather,you must be Makoooh my goodness! You look dreadful dear!Indeed,this uniform was ruined before you entered combat!How could you wear attire such as this,it makes you appear so plain and ,is it thanksgiving at Grandmas already?Oh, absolutely not that would look dread full on what use would a cowl be?Are you mad? Do you know how dangerous a cape can be?Oh we she said, t you fetch yourself a coat or jacket from that wardrobe?Oh thanks,but I This was true, until the doors behind him opened all of a sudden with his dear friend Rissa racing towards him.

she cried!

s wrong,t speak. She was about to tell him how she felt about this journey, and that she didnfor goodness sake cover yourself! Wes home!Heh heh,Alright, alright I He walked toward the wardrobe ad opened it, but when he did he saw a strange light within. Deciding to investigate, he walked inside the wardrobe and closed the door behind him due to a force of habit. Little did Mako know that it would be quite a while before he would come out.


	4. Chapter 3

Female Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen before we begin the third chapter of Kingdom Hearts Inheritance we have a special guest. Please welcome, back from his cryogenic chamber, Walt Disney (pause for effect while Tom Hanks dressed as Walt Disney come on stage).

"Thank you readers," Walt Disney said, "Before we begin, I would like to remind everyone that this is a non profit fan based story. Kingdom Hearts and other related titles along with Final Fantasy characters and Disney films used in this story are owned by Square Enix and well, me. First of all I would like to congratulate Curtis 'Alex'ander Carmichael, or charactermaker27, for this chapter of his new fan fiction, Kingdom Hearts Inheritance, is his 100th deviation for Deviantart (Pause for effect). Now I would like to thank charactermaker27 for writing this fan fiction to help celebrate 38 years of gaming from Square Enix, and to help celebrate Walt Disney Studio's 90th anniversary (pause for effect). "Now, although neither I or Square Enix give permission to charactermaker27 to make this story, I am rather ecstatic to see that I am still remembered after all these years.

"And I am actually proud of all fan writers regardless of the series, for extending their imagination and everything the freedom of speech entitles. Now for those of you who are concerned about this SOPA act, do not, for any reason, allow it keep you down. When you're writing, whether it's fan fiction or your own original work, you're doing what you've dreamed to do, write. Whenever you're writing, you're dreaming. "So if this act passes or not, do not allow it to stop you from what you love. If you stop writing, then you've stopped believing in your dream. Please never stop believing. If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish, will come true (pause for effect). Enjoy the story everyone."

Chapter 3: Narnia

Mako continued to walk through the wardrobe, shoving aside each coat in his way. He walked passed each coat until finally, he felt something that didn't belong in a wardrobe for coats. It was prickly, almost like a pine tree. With his curiosity consuming his mind, he pressed on, but he fell back once his upper body was being scratched by the prickly touch. Still wanting to investigate, he grabbed a coat from the wardrobe to protect himself from harm.

Within moments, the light grew brighter until, everything was clear. Mako was within an enormous forest. After a moment of surprise, he realized the spring weather and took off the coat and left it on the emerald green grass. Being shirtless once more Mako continued to walk in the forest. After multiple steps, he stumbled upon a lamppost.

"What is this doing here," Mako asked himself? With no one to answer his question, he ignored the lamppost and walked on feeding his curiosity. As he wandered through the woods, he was starting to believe there was nothing there. However before he turned around, out of nowhere, a small monster jumped in his face. After hopping back for a safe distance, Mako saw the attacker. "Heartless," he shouted as he summoned his keyblade.

Several more Heartless emerged from the ground. They were all emblem heartless with the helmet and claws. Mako charged at the heartless and they charged at him. Although the foes were weak, Mako could tell he was gaining experience. However once he finished with that first line of heartless, Mako was about to realize he would need plenty of practice.

Four more heartless soldiers emerged from separate black holes that popped out of thin air, and behind and between the four popped out a much larger black hole, and out came a heartless that lead Mako to be shocked. It was two and a half times larger than the four soldiers in front, walked on skinny legs that supported a massive amount of upper body strength, wore blue armor, and carried an enormous shield that had a three-eyed dog on it. "What is that," Mako asked in a raised tone, but no one answered. The four smaller heartless soldiers jumped at Mako to strike him down, but instead, Mako took his keyblade and swung it at them from the left and wiped them out, and watched as their hearts vanished into the sky. Redirecting his attention to the new heartless, he saw the three-eyed dog shield, and saw something like fire it its mouth.

The dog shield opened its mouth, and unleashed an enormous ball of fire heading straight for Mako. Realizing the danger he was in, he turned around and ran as quick as he could. Turning to see how far back it was, he realized the ball of fire was closing in on him. Mako faced his forward direction and saw a ledge that was half as tall as the chasing fire. Instantly making a plan, Mako accelerated, once he was near enough, he jumped over the ledge and kept running. The blazing orb made contact with the ledge and imploded, however, the explosion was much larger than Mako anticipated.

The explosion was five feet wide and the gust of wind coming from it blew him into the air. Unable to stop himself, Mako crashed face flat on a large tree and fell to the ground barley awake. Fighting to stay conscious, Mako saw the new heartless above his head, it held it's shield with both ends and raised it above what he could only assume his neck. Mako was halfway through seeing his life flashing before his eyes until he heard a masculine and commanding voice from the left. "Stop!"

The heartless backed away as two new figures appeared. Mako's vision began to blur so he wasn't able to see their faces, but once the left part of his face was touching the ground he was able to see a pair of black shoes below what seemed to be a red trench coat, next to that was the bottom of a sparkling white dress. "Another son of Adam," asked the woman in the dress? Even though he was having blurred vision, his hearing was still sharp.

"Yes," came the voice of the man in black shoes, "and a wielder of the keyblade no less."

"One of yours?"

"I don't recognize him."

"Then he is with him."

"Doubt it, look how he's dressed. Clearly he's some sort of rookie." Mako's hearing was about to give in along with his vision, but was able to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Well I could always use another statue in my castle."

"Wait. Let's take him to the camp. I believe it's high time I found an apprentice." Mako finally fell unconscious. To him it only seemed like two seconds seeing nothing but blackness, but once he opened his eyes, he was clearly out of it for much longer. As his vision and hearing became much clearer, Mako was no longer surrounded by the beautiful and peaceful forest he first walked through.

It was dark, dead, and practically haunted. Mako looked left and right and all he could see were monsters, most of which however weren't even heartless. "Oh man," said Mako, "this looks like the wrong neighborhood."

"The fourth son of Adam has awakened," shouted a deep man voice, Mako turned to see where it came from and saw the head of a bull on the body of a man. As he felt shocked he tried to move, but realized he was tied to a tree. While struggling to be free, a wolf began to walk towards him. The wolf sat down, looked at the Minotaur and nodded. Mako turned to face the Minotaur to see it was raising a double-edged axe.

Mako flinched and closed his eyes, but after hearing the axe drop, and not feeling any pain, he opened his eyes and realized that the ropes keeping him bind to the tree were cut off allowing him to be free. Unfortunately, his freedom only lasted for a moment the Minotaur cuffed him with a pair of iron shackles. "Come," after the experience he had on this adventure, Mako was not surprised to hear the wolf talk. "Someone would like to meet you." Mako cooperated and followed the wolf with the Minotaur behind him.

As they walked, Mako observed the apparent army camp, and from watching enough fantasy movies he could tell these monsters were preparing for war, forging weapons such as swords, axes, spears, and bows and arrows, and remembering the commanding voice he heard earlier, they must have been working with the heartless, although the nobodies Yen Sid had mentioned remained a possibility. As he looked around, Mako saw what he did not expect to see in this new world, a human like him. He too was tied to a tree, but sitting down, wore a green long sleeve shirt and dark brown shorts, but unlike Mako, this young man was silenced with cloth in his mouth. The boy was surprised to see Mako as well. While staring at each other, Mako began to slow his walking pace, causing the Minotaur to shove him. "Who was that," Mako asked?

"No one of your concern," the wolf answered. They led him to a large medieval appearing tent. Once inside, Mako was then between the wolf and Minotaur, both bowed to the man in the chair facing the desk on the tents wall. "My lord," the wolf spoke while bowing, "the prisoner has awoken, and we have brought him to you as instructed." There was a moment of silence before the man in the chair spoke.

"Leave us." The wolf and Minotaur did as ordered. As the man in the chair stood up, Mako saw the back of the man's long purple mullet with a spike gelled top. The stranger walked around his chair and Mako saw his long puffed sideburns, between those was a slightly tan face over a purple goatee. He was wearing a long, dark red, zipped up trench coat, with an emblem the heartless have without the spiked X.

With black boots matching his black gloves he stood in front of Mako with a stern facial expression. On his left shoulder was some sort of armor piece, with the color pattern of grey, red and purple and decorated with a snake eye and speaking of which he had a scar across his right eye. "What's your name," the man asked?

"Mako," he answered with a stutter. The man slowly walked around Mako and examined him. After one complete circle, with his back facing Mako, the man spoke.

"I take it this is your first day wielding the keyblade."

"Yes."

"Thought so." The man raised his right forearm with his hand in Mako's vision, snapped his fingers, and as if it was instantaneous, the iron shackles keeping Mako in unofficial custody, dispersed into a dark mist. After looking at his newly free hands, Mako redirected his attention to the mysterious man who faced him. The man held out his left hand toward Mako and unleashed something that Mako did not expect to see. It was a sword like Mako's, except this one had a rather sinister appearance.

It was grey, black and red like his clothes, it had a snake eye at the top, and between it were blades of unequal sides that were purple on the edge but black inside. "A keyblade," asked Mako? Lowering his left hand, still holding the keyblade, the man waved his right hand across from him, causing the furniture behind him to disappear, and creating an invisible barrier on the walls within the tent.

The man sneered and said, "Show me what you can do, rookie." The man held his keyblade with both hands near his head having it stare straight up, and spread his feet apart with his left leg forward. Accepting the challenge, Mako summoned his keyblade and formed his battle stance. Although he was ready for battle, he was not prepared for his opponent. They attacked simultaneously, but while Mako tried attacking straight, his opponent attacked from the left, Mako ducked the enemy keyblade, and prepared for an upper strike from his left angle, but before his keyblade made contact, the man disappeared. Before Mako had a chance to look around, he saw the man's keyblade near his neck and the man standing next to his right.

"Who are you," Mako asked?

"The name," the man said, "is Renamac." The man named Renamac dispersed his keyblade, waved his arm dispersing the barrier and making the furniture reappear, walked toward his chair, turned it to face Mako and sat down in it. "Those who serve me call me Lord Renamac. But you may call me master."

"M-master?"

"Yes. For sometime now I've been searching for an apprentice, and someone like you would be perfect. You've witnessed in the forest where I found you the sort of power you could posses with darkness at your side. Join me, and I will give you the universe, and all that exists within." Renamac clapped his hands together, and held them as such as small dark clouds dispersed from the crack.

He separated his hands and those small dark clouds expanded and darkened the entire room, Mako saw nothing but darkness. Within a moment of that darkness, Mako saw a small pinch of light, as he took two steps towards it, more pinches of light began to appear. Eventually, Mako was practically surrounded by pinches of light. Awestruck by this scene, Mako did not notice Renamac sneaking up on him. "You see Mako," Renamac said startling Mako, "each of these lights, is a star you would look upon in the night time sky, and each star, is another world.

"Imagine, being the center of the universe. Join me, and you will rule all that you wish for, worlds, wealth, women, all for the taking." The space in the tent went back to normal, and Renamac was standing right in front of Mako. "So what do you say," Renamac continued, "Will you be my apprentice?" It was less than twenty seconds before Mako had an answer.

"As persuasive as that sounds," Mako began, "there's one problem."

"And that is?"

"I heard you control that heartless in the forest. So if working with the power of darkness means working with the same monsters that corrupted my home world, then I'm going to have to pass on your offer, and take you down." Mako formed his battle stance with keyblade in both hands.

"How disappointing," Renamac sighed as he turned his back to Mako, "I saw much potential in you in the forest Mako. But if this is your choice, then this is your fate!" Renamac rapidly turned back around with his right hand at Mako and unleashed a black ball of energy at him. Mako's eyes widened as he saw the attack. He turned his keyblade sideways and held it horizontally with his right hand on the handle, and the left on the side of the blade.

He had hopped this would be enough to shield him, but once the dark ball made contact, it imploded, sending Mako flying out of the tent backwards, and making him back somersault three times. Stopping on his back on the ground, Mako groaned and said, "Not again." Instead of passing out however, he felt pain from someone stepping on his stomach. He looked to see it was Renamac.

"If you will not be my apprentice," Renamac said summoning his keyblade and holding it with both hands toward Mako's chest, "then perhaps the darkness within you will." Mako had no idea what he was talking about, but when he saw Reanamac pull the dark keyblade over his head about to strike, he flinched and closed his eyes.

"Lord Renamac," shouted a boar soldier running towards them on two feet interrupting Renamac, who loudly grunted before he finished striking Mako. He looked down on the soldier with an enraging glare.

"What," asked Renamac raising his voice, "can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Forgive me my lord," the boar groveled, "but a squadron from Aslan's army has come for the son of Adam. They have with them a keyblade master, and he is searching for the prisoner you're stepping on."

'Aslan's army,' Mako thought?

"What?" Renamac removed his foot from Mako's stomach and walked toward the soldier and grabbed him by the back of his chest plates collar and raised him to his level in order to look the beast in the eye. "How close is he to here?" But instead of the boar, someone else answered.

"Real close!" Renamac jolted to the direction the answer came from and saw a beam of light heading straight for him. To avoid taking damage, Renamac threw the boar soldier in the direction the beam was coming from, both dispersed on contact and left specks of light for dust. When the 'light dust' settled, Renamac and Mako saw the attacker. He was an old man with attire filled with the color pattern of yellow and black.

His shoes were oddly ginormous, fully covering overalls with baggy bottoms, and a light trench coat. Around his neck was a medallion that looked like a three point crown, his dark brown hair was mixed with shades of grey like his short beard, and his sky blue eyes stared angrily at Renamac. "You can't keep this up forever old man," Renamac said to the newcomer, "sooner or later you will fall to the darkness."

The old man slowly shook his head and said, "No Renamac, the day will come when I fall, but it will never be to darkness."

"Well as usual," Renamac said as he raised his left arm to the side, summoned his keyblade and formed his battle stance, "there's one way to find out." The old man crossed his arms with his hands raised over his shoulders. In the palm of both hands, a light began to glow. He swiftly unfolded his arms and summoned not one, but two keyblades. Mako's eyes continued to widen at the bewildering scene.

The keyblade in the old man's right hand was not as broad as Mako's it was skinny, around the handle was a square yellow guard linked to a chain holding the symbol Mako saw on the weapons in his dream, in the tip on the head was what looked like a three point crown for teeth. The keyblade in his left hand had a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapered outward at both ends, it had a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod, the base of the guard connected to the grip, and both sported several small indentations lining them, the handle was squared and the teeth were in the shape of an "E," and the keychain had what looked like a digital heart with spikes at the bottom. "Two keyblades," Mako asked?

The old man looked at Mako and said, "Don't worry. You're going to be alright." After being blown up twice in one day without any help so far Mako decided to respond in a rather snotty tone.

"Well thanks for showing up on time as usual FEMA."

"Actually," the old man began, "the name's Sora." Ignoring the remark, the old man named Sora and Renamac charged at each other and showed Mako a battle he couldn't believe. They disappeared each time their swords clashed; some of the trees around them were sliced in several different ways, all this was done quicker than a speeding bullet, when the clash was over, Mako saw Renamac and Sora standing in front of each other on the opposite sides where they originally stood. Mako, starting to freak out, struggled to stand up and once he did he began to back away slowly trying to stay on his feet. When Mako leaned onto a tree that had not been destroyed by the fight that continued, his heart was beating so loud it was enough for him to hear he was able to hear a galloping horse.

He turned his head in the direction of the new sound and expected to see a man on a horse, but instead, he saw what he never believed was possible, a centaur. It was actually a being that was half man and half horse. Seeing the life form that would cause evolutionist and creationists to cause a feud that would have burned down a university for monsters, Mako stumbled backwards and fell sitting down. The centaur galloped closer and closer until it stopped in front of Mako. It held out its hand to him and said, "Come with us."

Mako hesitated with fear, as he had no idea who he could trust in this new world. First a man with a purple mullet who controls an army of demons and other various creatures, offered him a spot in universal domination, then blasted him, a man in a yellow coat summoning two mystical swords jumps out of nowhere and starts fighting the mullet guy, and now a centaur. Mako was experiencing anxiety beyond any experience. His conscience became clear when a young boy peered over the centaur human half and said "Hurry up! What are you waiting for?"

Mako was able to recognize that it was the boy who was being held prisoner like he was. Feeling like he could trust him, Mako grabbed the centaur's hand, stood up, 'sattled up' un his horse back behind the young man, and found himself riding off on a mythological creature. While Sora was fighting Renamac, who had a facial expression of a wild animal, saw the armored centaur riding off with both prisoners. He grinned, held one keyblade in the air, the other closer to the ground, heavily clashed them together and a light had burst between the two that had a glow bright enough to blind Renamac for Sora to make his escape. Once his vision had been cleared, Renamac saw no sign of his opponent or the young blonde he was attempting to assimilate.

Filled with rage he cringed his teeth as he used his keyblade to cut down a tree. That was when a wolf came to him with a report. "My lord, the queen wishes that you will accompany her on her travel to the enemy camp."

"Tell her," Renamac began, "I'm ready when she is." The wolf ran off to inform the apparent queen. Renamac slowly walked with frustration into his tent. Heading toward his desk, he threw his chair to the side, once at this desk he waved his hand above his desk and a dark cloud began to swirl and rise in size and width until it was an enormous circle glowing a green light. "We might have another bug on the windshield."

Meanwhile…

As Mako continued to ride on the centaur behind the young man, the trees around him began to come alive again with leaves and thick bushes. The old man who defended Mako was rapidly running along side them, leaving Mako and the young man in shock and awe. They all began to slow down and stopped when they reached the end of the forest. Mako slid off the centaur, followed by the young man and saw a vast green canyon, inside that canyon was another army camp, a much friendlier appearing camp than the last, but was still filled with many creatures preparing for war. Noticing the old man and the centaur walking towards the camp, Mako and the young man followed.

Although he did not know these people were trustworthy, they did save his life. Mako jogged forward until he was next to the old man. "Hey uh…" Mako began, "thank you for saving me from that lunatic back there."

"Actually," the old man began to correct with a smile, "it's Edmund back there you should be thanking. If he hadn't told us about you we wouldn't have known you were there." With that Mako slowed down until the young man named Edmund caught up to him.

"Thank you," Mako said as he extended his hand for a handshake, "Mako."

"Edmund," he said accepting the handshake. The four of them walked in silence, once they reached the camp, the soldier creatures gave looks of amazement and interest at Mako and Edmund.

"What are they all staring at," Mako asked?

"Counting my brother and sisters and the man in front of us," Edmund began to explain, "were the only humans in Narnia." Narnia that must have been the name of the new world Mako had come to. Halfway through the camp, Mako noticed an extra look from the crowd that followed them.

"Well why are some of them giving us a dirty look?"

"I think that's only meant for me."

"Why?"

"Because I betrayed them."

"Oh…" Confused, Mako could tell that he did not wish to discuss the apparent treachery he committed so he decided to ignore it. At the end of the camp, was a tent that seemed far more important than the others. Sora and the centaur stopped in front of it and when Mako and Edmund were lined up from the side, they waited. "Who or what are we waiting for?"

"Aslan," Sora said, "the King of Narnia." That was when Mako saw Sora, the centaur, and all the creatures surrounding them bow to there knees, except the centaurs that were only able to bow there heads and fold their arms across their abdomen. For a moment Mako and Edmund remained standing, until something magnificent happened. Emerging from the tent, stepped out a lion. At first Mako thought it was Aslan's pet, but after everything he had experienced so far he realized this lion, was Aslan, the King of Narnia.

Realizing this, Mako and Edmund bowed to their knees along with the soldiers. "Welcome Edmund, son of Adam," Aslan said, "You have my thanks Oreius and Sora Master of the keyblade."

'Master,' Mako thought, 'again?'

"And who is this," Aslan asked seeing Mako?

"His name is Mako sir," Edmund said.

"He is also a weilder of the keyblade," Sora added, "He was being held prisoner of the White Witch and her army like Edmund."

"I see," Aslan said, "then I welcome you to Narnia Mako, wielder of the keyblade. Edmund, come with me, we have much to discuss. Master Sora, why don't you explain what you know to Mako, we'll require as much help as possible." Aslan walked away and Edmund followed with his head down. Sora, Mako, and everyone else stood back up and went about their business.

"Come with me," Sora said catching Mako's attention. Mako followed Sora through the camp and they both stopped at a tent were they made garments so Mako could grab himself a shirt, it was old fashioned but he was never one to bother accessorizing. He led him to the outskirts of the camp for a private conversation. Once he found a large enough rock Sora sat on it and had Mako sit on the grass in front of him. "Before I start, tell me what you know."

"Well," Mako began. And explained to Sora how his world was corrupted by the heartless and parasites, how he met Yen Sid, and how he came to Narnia. "Later after I came to," Mako continued, "Renamac tried to offer me a spot for universal takeover. But there was no way I'm going to be on the same side as the heartless."

"I hear that," Sora said, "but maybe I should tell you a few rules about the keyblade. First rule: do not meddle in the affairs of other worlds. Now this is coming from a complete hypocrite so don't do anything like that unless absolutely necessary. Second Rule: never tell anyone on the new world you're on that you're from another world. As the keyblade wielder you need to maintain the world order and keep chaos out of it.

"Third and most important rule: never back down for whatever the reason, whether the numbers are too high, or the monster's huge, do not back down, understood."

"Yes sir," Mako said, "but if I shouldn't be meddling in whatever is going on, then maybe I should go back to Yen Sid's tower. I'm sure they're wandering what I've been doing in a wardrobe for hours."

"Actually," Sora began to explain, "Edmunds youngest sister, Lucy, was the first to come to Narnia, and when she came out, it was as if time stood still in her own world, even though she had been gone for hours."

"Oh, then I guess no one's worried about me then?" That was when Mako' stomach growled loud as a lion could roar, and his face blushed like a sunburn.

Sora laughed and laughed and said, "Come on rookie, how about we find you something to eat?" He stood up from the rock and extended his hand to help Mako up. He grabbed the helping hand and walked with him back to the camp.

"So uh…" Mako began to ask, "what's the deal with Edmund. Why did he betray everyone, and why is he and his brother and sisters the only other humans in this world?"

"Well I don't know the details, but from what I've heard, there's a whole prophecy built around them," Sora explained, "'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done.' I know it doesn't exactly rhyme but basically those four are to be kings and queens of Narnia, but first they need to defeat the White Witch."

"So why did Edmund betray them?"

"I don't know. But when we found him tied up to that tree, we took it as a sign that he saw the light. Narnia will need all four of them if peace is to return."

"So if this war counts as an affair in this world, why are you involving yourself?"

"Well, I know what it's like, to be young and dragged into something without any choice. So I'm helping those kids until the end." They finally reached the camp and found Edmund, reunited with his brother and sisters, he had a change of clothing like Mako as well as his siblings apparently. They saw each other and said hello and Edmund Introduced Mako to his youngest sister Lucy, his older sister Susan, and his older brother Peter.

"It's nice to finally meet you all," Mako said. And his stomach loudly growled again, causing Narnia's future rulers to laugh and cause Mako to be embarrassed.

"Would you and Sora like to joins us," the eldest brother Peter asked? Mako and Sora Accepted and sat with them on the grass around the table to enjoy a much needed meal, except Peter who was leaning on a boulder and drinking from a fancy cup.

While Edmund began stuffing his face with toasted bread, little Lucy said, "Narnia's not going to run out of toast Ed." Everyone at the table laughed silently until Peter spoke.

"I'm sure they'll pack something up for the way back," he said. Everyone was rather confused at this.

"Were going home," Susan asked?

"You are," Peter replied, "I promised mum I'd keep you three safe. But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help."

"But they need us," Lucy began, "All four of us."

"Lucy it's too dangerous," Peter, responded, "You almost drowned! Edmund was almost killed!"

"Which is why we have to stay." Everyone looked at Edmund when he spoke those words. "I've seen what the White Witch can do. And I've helped her do it. And we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Lucy sweetly held her older brother's hand to keep him from sadness. That was when Mako spoke up.

"If Edmund's fighting then so am I," the rest of him stared with confusion, "you saved my life, and so I owe it to you. I will gladly follow you and your siblings into battle, your majesty." Those words made Edmund smile a tad.

"Well I suppose that's it then," Susan said as she left the table.

Peter looked to her and asked, "Where are you going?"

Susan grabbed a bow and a set of arrows and answered, "To get in some practice." Her siblings followed her example. Lucy joined Susan at the archery grounds to practice aim. While Susan shot her arrow and missed her aim by a small amount, young Lucy threw her dagger and landed a bull's eye. Edmund and Peter practiced sword fighting with Oreius while riding a horse and a unicorn. Mako had some practice of his own, with Sora as his teacher.

They walked to the outskirts of the camp so no one can see them. The keyblade and its secrets needed to be kept from all who didn't wield it. "How long have you practiced swordsmanship," Sora asked?

"Since the sixth grade," Mako answered, "I've been studying kendo ever since." That answer stopped Sora in his tracks.

He turned to Mako and asked him, "Kendo? The sport?"

"Yes."

"So you've never been in an actual fight?"

"Well there were those muggers I saved that woman from on my way to school but I caught them off guard. But I am undefeated in my entire classroom. Ninety-six wins in total."

"But you've been fighting with restrictions and rules, never knowing if you could win if someone was going full force?"

"Other than when I fought all thirteen students in my class at once before the heartless attacked, no."

"You fought all thirteen students at once?"

"Yes, but if it weren't for the armored padding I wouldn't be in Narnia."

"Then maybe we should start with the basics." Sora summoned his silver and yellow keyblade, pointed it in mid-air and made an enormous ball of light. "Hit it."

"Okay." Mako summoned his keyblade, formed his stance and destroyed the light ball with a downward strike.

"Interesting," Sora said and formed another ball of light with equal size using his keyblade. "Now try a target that hits you." Mako formed his kendo stance again and attacked it with a downward strike, but the orb dodged it, and retaliated and slammed into Mako's face like a dodge ball. While he moaned in pain and held his hand to his cheek, the orb struck Mako again in front of his face. He dropped his keyblade to the ground and covered his face with both hands, moaned again and began to whine.

"What does it have against my fa…" Before Mako could finish, the orb rammed into his stomach and he thought he was about to loose the meal he had earlier. "That's it! I have had it wi…" The orb slammed straight into Mako's face once more, this time it was hard enough for him to fall on his back. He covered his face with both hands and said, "Ah… I think it broke something that time!" The orb bounced on his stomach and his face several times while he screamed with each hit until Sora snapped his fingers and the orb stopped in mid-air.

Sora walked toward Mako, leaned over his head and asked, "So what have we learned so far?"

Mako had his eyes crossed and front teeth missing and said, "Pleath welcome back from hith cryogenic chamber… Walth Dithney." Rolling his eyes with an annoyed disappointment, Sora stood straight up, waved away the orb, turning it into smaller pieces of light that faded away, pointed his keybade to Mako's stupidly appearing face and from it, green glowing leaves surrounded all of Mako, and in a moment, Mako was as well as he ever was. Feeling his full strength return to him as well as his two front teeth (happy holidays everyone), Mako stood up, turned to Sora and asked, "Did you heal me?"

"Yes," Sora answered, "with magic, but that's something you'll learn on your travels. Now come on, I have a better idea to continue your lessons." Mako followed Sora to a massive stoned wall. From his keyblade he shot four balls of fire to make four spots of scorch marks perfectly aligned with each other. With both keyblades, he pointed them to the side of the far left scorch mark, and the far right, on the tip of both keyblades appeared two purple bubbles, with a squiggling pink line in it and a small light within, they disappeared and next to the far left and right scorch mark, walls that were thick as a mouse was long and reached to the height of a normal room was sprouted to be as long as 16 feet. Sora twirled the tip of his silver and yellow keyblade in the air and made a red latex carpet in between and at the edge of the walls.

"Step on," Sora commanded. Mako did as ordered. "Out of those scorch marks over there will blast fire at you. Now I want you to either dodge or deflect them, and you cannot step off of that carpet, understood?"

"Yes master," Mako answered, "if I can call you that."

"Only if that's what you're comfortable with. Are you ready?"

Mako formed his stance with keyblade in both hands and said, "Ready." Sora snapped his fingers and individually emerging from the scorch marks, were balls of fire hurling towards Mako at a speed that he could see. The student flinched at first once he saw the fireballs having a flashback of what happened in the woods when he fought against the large armored heartless. Images of him running, and launching into the air from the explosion, flashed in his mind and filled him with fear, but it was momentary. Still having fear in his spine, Mako avoided the first ball by jumping to the right, and with the next ball coming closer, with nowhere else to move used his keyblade like a baseball bat and whacked the fire, making it disperse without harming him.

Realizing his actions, Mako's fear began to vanish as his confidence started to show himself. As if he was experiencing a miracle, Mako began doging left and right and deflecting with joy on his face and in his heart. Sora himself began to smile, but it was only a smirk. "Don't be too excited in real combat," Sora decided to speak up, catching some of Mako's attention so he could at least concentrate on dodging. "Remember, your goal is not only to defeat the heartless, but to survive them."

Mako's face changed to a stern expression as he continued his training session taking it more seriously. After avoiding and deflecting several balls of fire, Sora began to become more and more impressed with Mako's progress, especially once he saw something incredible. After deflecting a fireball on the far left side, another on was too close to prepare, so on instinct, he pounced to the right and rolled to the other side and with his single let hand, he used his keyblade to bounce away another ball. 'That was the dodge roll,' Sora thought, 'it took me three days to master that, and he learned it in the few hours he's wielded a keyblade. And the way he stopped that fire, it didn't disperse, but instead it bounced right off his weapon.

'I've never seen anyone learn so quick,' Sora continued thinking, 'I guess studying swordsmanship and taking classes for it is more efficient than sword fighting when your four years old without training.' Sora's thoughts on Mako's progress were interrupted when Oreius galloped next to him. "Master Sora," Oreius shouted catching his attention, "The White Witch is coming." Sora snapped his fingers and the walls, the carpet, the balls of fire and the scorch marks disappeared. Mako was confused until he saw Oreius.

"The White Witch has demanded an audience with Aslan and is on her way." With that the three of them bolted for the camp. They stood with Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy at the end of the camp while Aslan stood outside his tent. Walking through were six Cyclops's carrying a carriage on their shoulders, on that carriage was a throne, and sitting on that throne, was the White Witch. She wore a long crystal white dress that covered all but her shoulders and arms.

Her crown was made out of several long and sharp pieces of ice, her hair was light brown and her skin was in a desperate need for a vacation in Tahiti. The mere look upon her made a chill run up Mako's spine. As the Cyclops's set the carriage down, the White Witch stood up and walked forward, giving long glances to Edmund and Aslan. Mako's concentration on her was broken when Sora gently elbowed him and head motioned him to see someone rather familiar appear and walk round the Cyclops's toward the tent. It was none other than Renamac.

While the White Witch stared at Edmund and Aslan, he stared at Mako and Sora. After a moment more of walking, Renamac allowed the White Witch to move forward more until she stopped. "You have a traitor in your midst Aslan," the White Witch said. The soldiers began to mutter while Edmunds siblings and Mako looked at him with grief.

"His offense was not against you," Aslan replied.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?"

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me witch," Aslan responded with anger, "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me," the witch smiled with confidence, "His blood is my property." Not wanting to loose his brother again, Peter unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the White Witch.

"Try take him then," he said. Mako and Oreius joined him as they summoned their weapons.

Still grinning with confidence, the White Witch said to mock Peter, "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water. That boy (she points to Edmund) will die on the stone table… as is tradition." She looked to Aslan and continued, "You dare not refuse me."

"Enough," said Aslan, "I shall talk with you alone." She complied and followed Aslan in his tent. No one remembered how long they were in there, but everyone was deeply concerned, while the four chosen ones sat on the grass, and the soldiers spoke to each other, Mako and Sora had their own private conversation with Renamac on the high hill behind Aslan's tent.

"So," Sora began, "the White Witch is your new lackey?"

Renamac humphed and replied, "Not exactly. She has agreed to an alliance with the heartless and I to help her in the war. But give it time, and she will pledge her allegiance to me."

"Why are you doing this," Mako stepped up and asked, "Why are you destroying and corrupting whatever world you travel to?"

"Destroying," Renamac asked, "Corrupting? Young man you know so little, and an old wise man once told me 'one who knows nothing can understand nothing.' Everything that exists, the world you stand on, the sun shinning upon you, all have been born in darkness. Such is the origin of the heart, it is born from darkness, and in it darkness shall grow and consume it. And as a vessel of the great darkness, I shall control all worlds and have darkness consume them, until all worlds, and the lives they hold, all bow to me."

Mako could not believe what he was hearing. He saw his entire world, his city, his home, turn into an empire of darkness, hear his fellow civilians scream in terror, and have overwhelming concern for his mother, all so Renamac could have it all bow to him? All the chaos he and Rissa witnessed was for his selfish desire? Learning this caused Mako to fall under a silent rage. His teeth were biting hard onto nothing, his fists were shaken, and before he summoned his keyblade, Sora gently placed his hand on Mako's shoulder and stepped forth. "I know the 'wise old man' who taught you that, so I'll tell you what I told him. 'The heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in, but I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out.'"

Renamac made a disappointing look on his face, shook his head, looked at Sora and said, "You've been at this for thirty years now, and still you refuse to accept the truth. All that was born from darkness shall be consumed by darkness." Before the conversation could continue any further, they noticed the soldiers began to stand up and look toward the tent. The first one to step out was the White Witch, the said nothing and walked towards her moving throne. After Renamac followed her, Aslan came out with a rather upset look upon his face.

After a moment, while Mako and Sora were still on the hill, Aslan announced, "She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." The good soldiers started to cheer as Mako gave a sigh of relief and Sora rubbed his back. Raising her voice, the White Witch interrupted the cheering and asked Aslan, "How do I know your promise will be kept?" With a mighty roar, Aslan frightened her into her chair and the cheering began again as the Cyclops's turned and walked away with their queen. After a small celebration, everyone continued his or her training and preparation for the war tomorrow until dusk.

Mako however, found a large and perfectly flat cliff to practice kendo. Walking towards him as he practiced, Sora said, "Is this all you do in your spare time?"

Still practicing with his sword, Mako multitasked and said, "Not unless there's anything else to do in the big city. Besides, it helps me remember my dad."

"He taught you everything you know?"

"No, but he inspired me to learn everything I know."

"I see," Sora stretched his arms high, yawned and said, "Well, at my age sunset's the time when I have to hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night Master Sora."

Sometime after sunset, Mako was finally exhausted with his shirt drenched in his sweat. He headed towards the camp to find the tent that was assigned to him earlier in the day. But before he could even reach his tent, he saw Lucy and Susan creep out of there's. With suspicion, he decided to follow them into the forest. After several paces following the two future queens of Narnia, Mako realized what they were doing when they stopped hiding behind a tree they were following Aslan. While Susan and Lucy stood beside him Mako could not hear what they were saying until Aslan shouted, "Would you care to join us Mako?"

For a moment, Mako was confused, how did Aslan know he was there when he was so far away? But he set his confusion aside and joined Lucy, Susan and Aslan. "I'm sorry for following," Mako said, "I saw the future queens leave their tent and I decided to see what they were doing."

"It is fine Mako," Aslan said, "You have shown great concern and care for a world, and people you do not know and wish to help." Mako smiled as they began to walk while Lucy held onto Aslan's mane. No one knew how long they had been walking, only that they finally stopped when Aslan said, "It is time. From here, I must go on alone."

"But Aslan…" said Susan.

"You have to trust me, "Aslan interrupted, "For this must be done. Thank you Susan. Thank you Lucky. Thank you Mako. And farewell." All was quiet and dark as Aslan walked away.

Wondering exactly what it was that Aslan needed to do in the middle of the night, the three humans decided to investigate. They walked around the path that the great lion walked on and slowly and quietly climbed up a hill. Reaching the top, Mako, Susan and Lucy were surprised to see several monsters holding up torches. If it were not for the other stones, Mako would have completely mistaken the altar they populated for the mysterious Stonehenge. From the crowd of beasts came howls and roars Aslan walked through them gently.

"What's he doing," asked Mako?

Near the altar's final steps to it's top, Aslan stood still in front of none other, than the White Witch, who had a black dagger in her hand. "Behold," she said to her army, "the great lion." The crowd started to laugh as a Minotaur began to approach Aslan, and used his axe to push him to the ground. The dark army cheered for this action while Aslan stayed lying down.

"Why dosen't he fight back," Lucy asked?

Mako's eyes widened as he realized the answer, "Because this was part of the deal." They continued watching.

"Bind him," the White Witch commanded and her monstrous soldiers tied his legs and mouth so he would not be able to move. "Wait. Let him first be shaved." A dwarf pulled out a knife and cut off a piece of Aslan's mane. He held it in the air to show everyone as several others joined in and tore off every hairpiece Aslan had on his mane.

Mako could not believe what he was seeing with Lucy and Susan. How could they do this to him? Why would they torcher him so much? "Bring him to me," the White Witch commanded, and her soldiers dragged him to the stone table where she stood. As the monsters continued to cheer the White Witch kneeled to Aslans ear and said, "You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you.

"Did you honestly think that by all this that you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life, and saving no one. So much for love." She slowly stood up, spread apart her arms and shouted to her army, "Tonight… the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever! In that knowledge, despair… and… die!"

With those words the White Witch used her dagger to stab the king of Narnia. "The Great Cat… is dead!" those words silenced Mako's ears. Lucy and Susan began to cry and hold each other. Mako turned around and slightly slid down the hill silently. It wasn't until the monsters cleared out when Susan tapped on Mako's shoulders did he come out of shock.

They, along with Lucy, went to the altar and walked up to the stone table. After they removed the ropes that had bind him, Lucy explained that some trees in Narnia were magicly alive and that they would tell her brothers, Sora and the others of the tragedy, so they laid with him till dawn. Clouds had blocked out the sun when they awoke. "We should go," Susan said silently. Lucy and Mako quietly complied and walked with Lucy down the stairs, until they felt an earthquake.

They stumbled to the ground and Lucy called to her sister and she and Mako turned to the stone table that was broken in half, with Aslan's body gone. They slowly walked toward it. "Where's Aslan," Lucy asked?

"What have they done," asked Susan?

"This dosen't make any sense," Mako said, "we turned around for ten seconds how could anyone…" that was when the light of the sun shined upon them as they witnessed a walking miracle and they all shouted, "ASLAN!" Lucy and Susan ran up and hugged him as Mako climbed over the broken table.

"But we saw the knife," said Susan, "The Witch."

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice," Aslan said, "she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim that has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the stone table will crack, and even death itself will turn back wards."

"We sent the news that you were dead," said Susan, Peter and Edmund will have gone to war."

Lucy then drew her own dagger and said, "We have to help them."

'What's an eight year old doing with a knife like that,' Mako asked in his head?

"We will dear one," Aslan said as he gently pressed down on Lucy's dagger, "but not alone. Mako you must join them immediately. This is an affair that is needed for a keyblade wielder that is available and willing." Mako nodded and started to run off. "Wait!"

Aslan walked towards him and said, "About your garments, for your travels and future battles, you will require something more worthy of a keyblade wielder." From Aslans mouth came a mighty roar and light that engulfed Mako. When his vision was clear, Mako was amazed at his new clothes. Over his new white long sleeve shirt was a zipped up vest with white-buttoned pockets on his chest and regular hand pockets on his stomach. On his legs were blue pants with white hand pockets and zip-lined pockets on his knees and red boots on his feet.

"These clothes will not be so easily damaged as your school uniform. We will join you and the others shortly with reinforcements. You should go to the battle field now while there is still time."

"But your majesty," Mako said, "half of your army will be wiped out by the time I arrive."

"Close your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Close your eyes." Although Mako was confused he complied. "Good now keep them closed so you don't look down."

Mako quickly opened his eyes and asked, "What?" That was when Aslan blew at him as if it was a gust of wind sending him across the sky over the forest screaming.

"I think he opened his eyes," Lucy said.

"We'll focus on that later," Aslan said, "Climb on my back," the two girls did as so, "We have far to go and little time to get there. And you may want to cover your ears." And Aslan brought out a mighty roar.

Still in the air out of control, Mako screamed at the top of his lungs, but tried not to sound like a five-year-old girl in hopes of dyeing with dignity. Everything was spinning so quick he could not see where he was going. However, his panicking stopped when he mysteriously landed on his feet behind the good soldiers. Mako's confusion was diminished when he decided to be happy that he was alive, that was when he heard the sound of war. He looked to the army he was meant to help on a cliff with Edmund wearing silver armor and a red shirt with a yellow lion on the edge and a face revealing helmet.

Mako walked towards him and said, "Sorry I'm late."

Edmund turned to him and asked, "Where are my sisters?"

"They're fine. They'll join us with reinforcements."

"What reinforcements?"

"I don't know."

"Where did you find those clothes?"

"I'll tell you later." They looked over the cliff to see both armies fighting on a lush green field. Edmund pointed out his brother to Mako fighting on a white unicorn wearing the same uniform as Edmund but with a faceplate on his helmet. "He fights like a true warrior."

"That's my brother." Mako then set his eyes on Sora fighting like a blur.

'He's so fast,' Mako thought. That was when they noticed the White Witch heading towards the battlefield, wearing a new dress with a fur top and on her head was a golden skull helmet riding a chariot that was moved by polar bears.

"Wait," Mako said, "what are polar bears doing in a part of the world with no snow? They'll die out in this weather."

Waving his sword, Edmund commanded "Fire!" A female Centaur shot a flaming arrow that summoned (or signaled) a phoenix that unleashed a wall of fire between their army and the White Witch's army. They cheered once they saw that the enemy could not go through, but the celebration was a waste.

The White Witch rode through the wall of fire and dispersed it with her ice magic. "Okay I know I'm supposed to support you guys," Mako said to Edmund, "but somehow I knew that wouldn't work."

"Fall back," Peter shouted on the lower field, "Draw them to the rocks!"

A horn was heard and a beaver standing next to Edmund said, "That's the signal! Come on!" Then everyone on the cliff followed Edmund to the lower rocks where they found lower cliffs for there new position.

When they arrived, Edmund told Mako, "Go down there and help my brother."

"Are you sure," Mako asked?

"Yes, but wait until I have the archers fire." Mako nodded and carefully moved off the cliff. Once Peter, Sora and the allied army were in sight and the enemy was in range, Edmund ordered the archers to fire, they unleashed their arrows and Mako raced them towards battle. The archers Mako sided with were all expert marksman, unfortunately so were the archers on the White Witch's side. Running into battle, Mako saw Peter's unicorn get shot in its back legs.

He ran toward Peter to lend a hand. Peter smiled as he accepted Mako's help and stood up as he said, "And what have you been doing?"

"Falling from the sky," Mako answered, "What else?" Although Peter was confused, he ignored the answer and picked back up his sword and shield. Mako and Peter were now back-to-back fighting alongside each other in a war they never imagined being in. That was when Mako found an opportune moment. He saw the same type of heartless he saw in the forest with the large shield.

He smiled and raced towards it. When they were face to face the heartless was the first to fire on Mako with a ball of fire from the shield, but it was different this time. Using what he learned, Mako swung his keyblade to deflect the ball and saw that the heartless recoiled after firing. He ran faster and the heartless tried to strike him with his shield, but Mako blocked the attack with his keyblade, then holding it with one hand he thrust pierced the heartless right through the chest and it disappeared having it's heart fly away. Mako heard clapping after that, he turned to see that is was Sora taking a brief rest to watch his accomplishment.

"Nice work," Sora said and he summoned his keyblades and rejoined the battle.

Mako rejoined Peter and after slaying several creatures and heartless, Peter and Mako noticed the White Witch riding towards them. They were frozen and she didn't have to use her magic. As the witch drew closer, Peter and Mako heard galloping and vast stomping from behind. It was Oreius and a rampaging rhino by his side. They ran past them as Peter shouted, "Stop!"

But it was too late, the rhino went ahead and took down as many soldiers as it could until it tripped, and Oreius leaped over him slayed the Minotaur general, and raced to the White Witch wielding a broad sword with both hands. Peter nearly cried as he saw his general, leap over the polar bears, and was turned into a black frozen statues by the evil queen with her ice scepter. Without hesitation, she took Oreius's broadsword, stepped off her chariot and joined the fight. It wasn't long until Edmund joined in as well, but it was all beginning to be more and more difficult for all our heroes. After looking at the battlefield and seeing the enemy soldiers, the heartless and the White Witch having the upper hand, he turned to his brother and shouted, "Edmund!

"There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them home!" While Peter continued fighting Edmund was pulled away by a beaver and was forced to comply, until he reached a high point of a rock hill, he looked to his brother, then to the White Witch, then the White Witch's ice scepter and realized what needed to be done. Edmund drew his sword and raced down the rocky hill.

He reached a point to be near enough to the White Witch, scream a battle cry and attempt to destroy the source of her power. The White Witch pulled it back, turned to face Edmund, and made a mistake. Taking the chance for revenge, she tried to turn him into another frozen statue, but he dodged it and used his sword to destroy the scepter. The shockwave from it alerted Peter, Mako and Sora to see what happened, unfortunately they then saw the White Witch use her broadsword to unarm Edmund and stab him with what was left of the scepter. "Edmund," Peter shouted!

Mako screamed, "NNNNOOOOOOO!" That was when he and Peter became enraged and ran to fight the White Witch, with the broadsword and Edmunds sword, with all their strength. However, like Sora, she turned out to be a master duel wielder and quickly out matched them. But they did not stop they stood back up and continued fighting. Swords clashed and clashed until it finally happened, Aslan made a grand entrance and roared at the top of a rocked cliff.

"Impossible," the White Witch whispered. Next to the rock Aslan was on was Lucy, Susan and much needed reinforcements. The White Witch continues to attack Peter, and Mako joined in. During that time, the extra soldiers charged on and Lucy raced toward Edmund and poured a drop of red juice from a heart shaped glass. The juice seemed to have a healing spell to it, for Edmund was back on his feet and ready.

As Peter and Mako continued fighting the White Witch, they were in the middle of a field in a circle of boulders. Before she struck them with a strong blow, Peter and Mako hopped back, and the White Witch saw that Mako, Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Susan, Aslan and Sora surrounded her. Her heart began to race as she saw her enemies around her. She saw Aslan preparing to pounce until he was distracted by a purple light from above. Everyone looked up to see a small dark purple meteorite hurtle towards the White Witch, but instead it landed calmly near her.

The purple smoke disappeared and revealed, Lord Renamac. "Well," he said, "it seems you're at an ultimatum. Either die to them or serve me." Aslan pounced at the White Witch before anything else, but an invisible wall reflected him off. Seeing this, made the White Witch realize she had no choice but to accept him.

She bowed on one knee and said, "I pledge my allegiance to you Lord Renamac."

Renamac smiled, summoned his keyblade and said, "Then rise, and you shall have the help you need." She complied, and Renamac thrust his keyblade into the heart of the White Witch. As the wound glowed and began to suck in a dark gust, Renamac said, "Now, open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness. Become darkness itself!"

He removed the keyblade and disappeared. The White Witch was then outlined by a dark glowing aura; her eyes turned completely pitch black and she was then shrouded by a cloud of ice that expanded blowing everyone surrounding her in the opposite direction from where they were facing her. Everyone stood up and gathered around Aslan and saw the snow mist dome that was swirling like a whirlpool. The several pieces of snow turned slowly then rapidly turned from white to black. Once it was completely pitch black the dome solidified and stopped swirling.

As dark clouds covered the sky, the dome began to crack, and breaking through it was an enormous lion paw that looked like it was made from the same black ice the statues were made of that the White Witch turned soldiers into. Everyone stumbled back at the sight. Shattering the dome entirely emerged a black ice lion the size of the highest rock point. Its mane was long and spiked back wards, its claws were extra large and razor sharp, the tip of its tail was like a sharp ice pick and its eyes were piercing white. Everyone who was sixteen and under looked at the monster with sheer terror, "You guys should go," Sora said, "This is my area of expertise."

"He's right," Aslan said, "We've done our part. Now the keyblade wielder must perform his duties." The four siblings followed the great lion but Mako hesitated, he fought a giant heartless himself before he left his home world, but this time he had the option to leave or stay. He looked to Sora who was a keyblade master with years of experience, then looked to the monster, back to Sora, looked at the monster and back to Sora, sadly Mako wasn't a keyblade master Like Sora, but with men's old spice deodorant he might smell like one (I'm sorry the idea was in my head and I needed to write it out). Mako watched Sora as he held both keyblades and faced the monster lion.

Sora charged first but jumped back as the lion attempted to scratch him its razor right claw. That was when Sora saw the lion use its tail like a scorpions to strike him, he jumped again, when the tip of the tail touched the ground it was stuck, trapped in small pillars of black ice that it made. This was the opportune moment the keyblade master needed, with the right amount of force he would've been able to wipe out the beast with one blow, until he noticed that Mako was still there. He saw him standing there with fear in his eyes and shaking in his legs. Sora knew what needed to be done.

As the black ice lion struggled to free its tail, Sora went around the tail, jumped forward, and began striking at the head of the beast with both keyblades. After multiple head blows, Sora landed back on the ground to catch his breathe, however this was the monsters opportune moment. Summoning its strength to pullout its tail, it jumped back and unleashed a mighty roar that sent Sora flying back and crashing into the face of a cliff. Pulling back its tail, the beast launched it at Sora magically extending its length to reach him at the cliff. Still on the stonewall Sora gave one last faint look at Mako before the tail turned him into a black screaming frozen statue.

Mako fell on his knees and hands as he saw his new master be defeated. The beast unleashed another mighty roar and it pounced over the cliff in front of it. 'This isn't right,' Mako thought as tears began to fill his eyes, 'this isn't how it's supposed to end. Aslan, and Edmund gave up everything so they could save this world, and now Sora.' Mako raised his head towards the frozen Sora and was reminded of Aslans and Edmunds sacrifice. 'They didn't sacrifice themselves for nothing.

'They gave their all to save this world. And as the keyblade bearer, I have to do my part like they did.' Mako stood straight up, summoned his keyblade and went after the monster. With the monster heading towards Aslan, the future kings and queens and their army, Mako needed to use his best wits to gain the black lions attention, so he threw a rock at it. It turned to the direction the rock came from and ran straight to Mako.

Preparing for battle, Mako formed his kendo stance and waited for the monster. The black lion rapidly raced toward Mako, when it was close enough it pounced at him. Mako dodge rolled forward to avoid the beast and stand back up behind it. As the lion spun around to face him, Mako jumped and with his keyblade in both hands, he sliced the nose on the face of the beast, but it only appeared to smack it rather than cut through. "You've," Mako began as he descended to the ground, "been a bad kitty!"

The lion tried to bite him but Mako jumped back. Seeing the left paw being pulled back, the keyblade wielder prepared to jump back again, but when the lion swung its arm, the claws extended and Mako had been stricken. He was hit, but he felt only pain when no death came to him. On the ground he saw and felt no blood coming out of his body and realized that the clothes Aslan made actually were not to be shredded so easily and neither was he. Mako reformed his kendo stance and waited for the next move.

Aslan, the future rulers, along with both armies were watching the battle from the trees. "We have to help him," shouted Lucy.

"No lucy," Aslan raised his voice, "as I said, this is a task for the wielder of the keyblade. We mustn't interfere with his duties. The fate of many worlds will depend on him."

"And if he fails," asked Peter?

Aslan paused and said, "Then we will do what we can."

With a watchful eye the keyblade wielder stayed focus on his monstrous enemy. He made sure that everything about the black lion in sight was visible to him, from the paws to the tail hovering above it. When Mako saw the beast charge, he charged with his keyblade leaning to the left. They continued to charge at each other, until the lion stopped and skidded on the grass and launched its tail like a scorpions at Mako, who was still running forward. As the tail rapidly hurtled toward Mako, he took notice and took several steps back and caused the tail to stick into the ground like when Sora first dodged it.

Taking advantage of the situation, Mako charged at the black lion and began striking its head. He repeatedly attacked the head, although it reacted more like the hits were punches rather than slices, until Mako held his keyblade with the tip facing down and prepared to thrust it into the forehead and hopefully finish the battle. However, the pause Mako took to summon the strength he needed, the black ice lion was able to focus enough to free its tail. The beast bobbed its head to knock Mako off and have him land on his back. He saw the beast pull its head in and bare its teeth preparing to bite (happy accident).

Mako's eyes widened and he rolled to the left to avoid being eaten. He stood back up and used his keyblade to downward strike the black ice lion's snout. The beast yelped (I think cats can do that too), and growled as its right white eye stared angrily at Mako. It jumped away from him from amazing feet and faced Mako. As he charged toward his enemy, Mako saw the lion cringe its teeth as they began to glow a light blue, making him slow down and stop entirely.

"Oh boy," Mako said. The black ice lion opened its mouth and following a mighty roar came a fearsome gust of snowy mist and enormous shards of ice. Mako's eyes widened as the apparent ice breath came near him as he tried to repel and shatter any ice shard that tried to hit him. Thanks to Sora's training, Mako was able to deflect at least five shards, until the sixth shard where he was struck in the stomach then his right shin and every inch of his body had been skewered and sent him flying backwards. When the icy gust fro the lions mouth had finished, Mako was on the ground in pain.

He realized though, that even though he had been repeatedly impaled, he shed no blood or had any open flesh wounds. Clearly the clothes Aslan gave him were to prevent bloodshed (as well as an M rating), but with the pain he was feeling, Mako could tell they weren't making him invincible. If he lost this fight, or a fight like this, he will lose his life. Mako slowly raised himself on his knees, and looked at the monster with exhaustion. 'This is insane,' Mako thought.

'How can anyone fight like this? How can anyone live like this?' With his fighting spirit fading, Mako's keyblade disappeared. The beast began charging for Mako, when it reached high speed a shield like aura surrounded it, making the black ice lion look like it was inside a comet. It hurtled rapidly toward Mako, and when it made contact, Mako was knocked twenty feet in the air. He fell to the grass and screamed in pain as he felt his entire left half of his ribs break.

Cringing his teeth in pain he tried to stand back up and began thinking to himself. 'Wait what am I doing,' Mako thought, 'Why am I trying to stand back up? There's no way I'm strong enough to beat this monster so why am I trying to stand up?' That was when he tilted his head up looked straight at the monstrous lion. He fumbled on his shoulder to see the audience under the trees, more specifically Lucy.

He saw the frightened look on her face as she saw what was happening to him in the battle. Mako had seen this look before but where? He closed his eyes and opened them again to see a vision of the answer. 'Rissa,' he thought. Before he left his world with Rissa as it was being corrupted by darkness, he promised her that he will be her strength so she can stay strong.

Mako raised his hands high, summoned his keyblade and pierced it into the ground in front of him to help him stand. Feeling weak in the knees, literally, Mako raised his head to see the lion with one eye while his hair covered the other. 'That's right,' Mako thought, 'I have to be strong, so that I can be her strength. I won't go back on my word to Edmund, and I won't go back on my word to Rissa!' Mako roared as he pulled his keyblade out of the ground and raised the tip to the sky, and formed his battle stance.

As the black ice lion charged at Mako in its comet form, he charged at it with his keyblade leaning to the left. While Mako roared and charged toward the beast, his keyblade began to glow, when they were close enough to each other Mako swung his weapon and whacked the monster away several feet. The lion stood back on all fours and its teeth were closed and began to glow like before. Another gust of snowy mist and large ice shards hurtled at him. While it continued to glow, Mako raised his keyblade in the air in a kendo stance known as 'the high stance,' its birth name being, Jōdan-no-kamae.

In jōdan-no-kamae, the sword is raised above the head with the tip pointing back and the blade facing up, in readiness to strike. It is the most aggressive stance of the five-kendo stances, but more on those later (maybe). As the gust of ice shards drew closer to Mako, he struck down with his keyblade. When the 'ice beam' made contact with the keyblade, it split in two, causing no harm to Mako. When the ice beam was no more, Mako unleashed a battle cry as he charged at the black ice lion.

The beast responded and ran toward Mako. When they were close enough to each other, the lion tried to bite Mako, but he jumped, landed on its snout and impaled his keyblade into the forehead. While it was still in the black ice, the wielder dragged his weapon as he ran across the beast over its back. Reaching the end of the body, Mako pulled out his keyblade from the craves he made, that glowed from within, jumped off to the ground and rolled as he made contact so he wouldn't injure himself any more. The black ice lion stumbled forward until it collapsed to the right as the light from within the backs crack faded.

The lion slowly faded away into a dark mist into the sky, which cleared into its sky blue state. Mako slowly stood straight up and heard the most amazing sound. The soldiers in the forest were cheering for his victory. He closed his eyes to embrace the sound for a moment. Mako opened his eyes vaguely, then as you can imagine, passed out from exhaustion.

When he awoke, he expected to feel sore from the epic battle, but instead he felt as though it was a dream. His body felt like nothing had happened his strength was exactly the way it was before. But he looked at his clothes and saw that they were not his pajamas, and the room he was in was not the same as his apartment. He looked out the window next to the bed he was on and saw a painting made real. Outside he saw hills of trees and on the bottom of the closest hill was a beach with water of gentle beauty.

"Wow," Mako said, "where am I?"

"Cair Paravel." Mako turned around to see the man who answered him in the room, and his face was brightened at the elder standing before him.

"Sora," Mako shouted and he hopped off the bed and wrapped his arms around the keyblade master. "But how? I saw you freeze to death, literally."

"Aslan is quite the miracle worker," Sora answered. Mako breathed heavily as he released Sora. The master knelt down to his level and said, "They told me what you did, and I don't know if it's my place, but I'm proud of you. You summoned the strength you needed from your heart to save this world, but know that you may have to do that countless more times."

"That's good," Mako said confusing Sora, "because I think I'm willing to do it again."

Sora smiled, patted his shoulder and said, "Come on, it's almost time for the coronation." Mako followed him to the grand hall/throne room where creatures were lined up and trumpets were played. The two keybladers were on the right side of the red carpet that Lucy, Susan, Aslan, Peter and Edumnd walked on towards the four marble thrones. The four sibling stood toward everyone with their backs to the four thrones, while Aslan stood between the two middle ones. Individually, they were given their crowns with each of Aslans announcements.

"To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle. And to the clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, The Maginficent." They slowly took their seats as Aslan turned to them and said, "Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen.

"May your wisdom grace us, until the stars rain down from the heavens." That was when everyone shouted, "Long live King Peter! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Susan! Long live Queen Lucy!"

Everyone cheered, and that was when Mako's keyblade appeared on its own. It pointed toward the four thrones. A clear light sphere appeared on the tip and fired a beam at the royal chairs, creating a clear barrier around them that vanished from sight. "What was that," Mako asked?

"If I had to guess," Sora began to answer, "I'd say your keyblade did what you need to do in other worlds."

"What do you mean," asked Mako.

"Well what did Master Yen Sid tell you be fore you came here to Narnia?"

"Hmm… he did say that the parasites could absorb the source of light in every world."

"Then that's what you need to do, seal the source of light in every world you visit so the parasites don't corrupt it."

"Wait, those thrones are Narnia's source of light?"

"It is hope Mako," Aslan said walking towards him.

"Hope," he asked?

"Whenever one in this world mentions the prophecy and speaks of the four royal chairs, they imagine everything turning out for the better, therefore giving them hope. Hope is what allows those who begin to fall to stand up and live on. Even the sight of a symbol of hope can lighten the entire world."

"Then the symbol of hope in a different world, is that worlds source of light."

Aslan nodded with a smile and said, "You have obtained your first victory, and have helped restore peace to our world, and have realized your role as the keyblade bearer, the time to celebrate, is now!"

Everyone cheered again and the celebration began. Mako found it both humorous and strange for Sora, a man in his forties, to be dancing like a four year old with Lucy and several other two-legged creatures to Ring Around the Rosie. Mako was rather collective for this celebration as he has been with other festivities. He socialized with party guests while holding a plate of food, not wanting to dance. With his rusty bones, Sora took a seat next to Aslan with heavy breathing.

"Not as young as you once were, are you," asked the great lion?

"Well," Sora began as he tried to catch his breath, "fourteen year old me was a long time ago."

Aslan chuckled, slowly looked to the young kings and queens talking and laughing with Mako and said, "Perhaps it is best for us to grow old, so that the young can do so and have the chance to learn more than they do now."

With his new breath found Sora replied, "You're not staying are you?"

"There will be times when Narnia will need me and there will be times when it wont. Much like how all worlds will and will not need the keyblade. It was an honor fighting with you, and to call you, 'friend.'"

"That honor is mine," Sora said.

Aslan slowly turned and walked away, until he stopped and said to Sora, "You know I find it rather strange, for someone of your expertise in fighting such massive monsters to be beaten like that so easily."

Sora leaned over with a grin and said, "Well it's like Renamac said, I'm getting old, and if I get any older I'll only be in the way of the next generation of keybladers." Aslan smiled one last time as he walked away, leaving Cair Paravel.

It was late in the morning when the keyblade wielders and ruling siblings met at Cair Paravel's front gate to say goodbye. "Why do you have to go so soon," Lucy asked so heart broken, "we've only just become friends."

Mako kneeled down to her level, set his hand on her shoulder and said, "Sorry Lu, but I need to go help out other worlds too."

"And I wouldn't be too upset about it," Sora added, "friends always have a way of seeing each other." They waved goodbye to each other as Mako and Sora walked away to the woods. After some time, traveling in the trees, they began to wonder how to find their way back to Yen Sid's tower, until Mako found something he instantly recognized.

"Look," Mako shouted, and ran to what he once thought was confusing, had now become his guide. The light post he saw when he came to this world made him realize that the tree leading to the wardrobe was near. He spotted the tree where he originally emerged and began to run.

"Wait Mako," Sora shouted. Mako turned around to see Sora with an upset expression on his face. "Do you remember when I told you that when Lucy came to Narnia, it was like time froze in her own world?"

"Yes," Mako answered.

"Well, I came in at a different time than you did, which means, we may not see each other when we go back through that wardrobe."

"So then, this is good bye?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other" (Don't pretend you weren't expecting that).

Mako's smile returned as he motioned his hand to the tree and said, "Well, age before beauty." Sora laughed as he walked towards the pine tree. When the keyblade master faded away in the tree, Mako took one last look at Narnia. He embraced the spring air once more with closed eyes, reopened them and walked through the tree, where he found the door to his journeys.


End file.
